Hogwarts, We're On Our Way
by velvetiine
Summary: Yup, another ccshp. My first fic! The ccs gang go to Hogwarts, posing as transfer students. But there's a reason they're there, and Harry is determined to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hiyaz!   
Another ccs/hp, but hopefully, its gonna be different from the rest.  
I'm gonna try make it both funny and touching, somehow, but I'm not sure how it'll come out, and it _is_ my first fic.  
Sorry if the ideas are similar to other fics, they're kinda stuck in my head.  
Any similarities to other fics are unintentional, unless otherwise stated, in which case I would have gotten permission from to author to use thier idea.   
Well, I'm sure you don't want to hear me rambling on, if you haven't already skipped this., so on with the fic!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ccs or hp.   
Prologue   
  
------------------------------------- 

A dark cloaked figure stood on a barren plain, the few trees were withered and dying. The only thing visible of its face were two red slits, staring into the darkness. Beside it stood a tiny man with one silver arm and it gleamed in the night. 

Around them appeared a circle of men, cloaked and masked.   
"What have you found out?" it hissed, the voice barely distinguishable as male.  
"Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts a month early My Lord."  
"Why?"  
When he did not reply, it cried:  
"Wormtail!"  
"Y-yes My Lord." the short man answered, and reached out for the wrist of the man talking with his silver arm, and crushed it, the bones cracking sickeningly. The man cried out in pain.  
"W-we do not know why." one of the men stammered. 

The slits narrowed, but before it could do anything, two more cloaked firgures appeared on a broom in the distance, and landed within the circle. Though they seemed to appear far away, they landed within a second. 

"What is the meaning of this!" it backed away slightly, and pulled out a wooden stick, two times the length of its hand. 

The two figures dismounted, and the broom vanished.   
They were similar to the first figure, but there were no eyes visible.   
"We are here to join you, Voldemort, you may decide if you want us with you, or against you." one of the figures spoke, its voice disfigured. 

"And why should we care?" Wormtail snorted.   
It did not answer, but a sword appeared in its hand, and it swiftly made its way to Wormtail. It raised the sword, and brought it down in a clean arc. 

"Is that al-"   
Wormtail did not finish, for he was enveloped in pain.   
The figure had cut his silver arm off above the elbow 

"Who are you?" the first figure, who was Lord Voldemort, demanded.  
"That is none of your concern. What is your decision?  
"You shall be stamped with the Dark Mark." 

  
---------------------------------------  


A black-haired boy of 14 shot out of bed, beads of sweat running down his face. He was clutching something on his forehead, and when he removed his hands, it was seen that he had a lightning shaped scar there. 

He got out of bed, turned on his nightlight, and reached under his bed, where he removed a floorboard, and extracted a piece of thick parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. 

He spread this out on the floor and began writing, touching his scar frequently. A few minutes later, he stopped, rolled the parchment up, and turned to a cage next ot his bed. A snowy white owl perched inside, awoken by the light.   
The boy opened the cage and whispered,  
"Sorry Hedwig, did I wake you?" 

She put up her leg, and nipped his finger affectionately as he attached the parchment to her leg.  
"Bring this to Dumbledore, will ya?"  
He opened the window, letting a chilly breeze in, and Hedwig flew out into the night. He stood at the window, and let the refreshing breeze cool his face, while he thought about the dream's happenings.   


Who were those two people, strong enough to cut off Wormtail's arm? Any other sword would not be able to scratch it. His clear green eyes stared into the distance, but he did not see what was outside his window. 

He was the boy-who-lived, surviving The Dark Lord's curse because of his mother's love, Son of Lily and James Potter, Harry Potter. 

  
-----------------------------------------   


An auburn haired beauty smiled in her sleep.  
She was 14, the mistress of the Clow, now Sakura cards. She had grown, and was still as beautiful as ever, if not more so. She clutched a black plush bear, dreaming of a certain auburn haired boy, her heart's desire.  
Suddenly, she held the bear closer to her, frowning, and woke. 

"Syaoran-kun... When will I see you again?" 

  
----------------------------------------   
  
[A/N]  


So, that's it for the prologue!  
Like it? Hate it? Layout's terrible?  
Well, I have no idea what it's gonna look like after I upload it, but if anything you wanna say, review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I really don't mind flames, because it still comes out as a review!  
Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm gonna get a beta-reader, since I'm not really sure what they do , anyway, but anyone interested?  
Constructive criticism please! 

If there are any problems, I'll try fix them as soon as I can.  
Hehe... School just started. Smart of me huh? Instead of writing during the holidays, I decide to start when school starts =P   
Don't ask me why. 

Is there another way to edit the chapters without removing then replacing them?  
Just wondering. 

And yes, it is short, but its the prologue!  
I'll try make the other chapters longer, but I can't really garentee anything, what with school and all.  
You might have noticed that I can't spell. I can't.  
Awwww......  
If it takes 24 hours to get up, and reviews take 24 hours to show up, I have to wait 2 days for reviews!!!  
Ummm, hehe, sorry, really long a/n huh?  
Well, its my first fic, I've got questions about ff.net!  
I guess i should have put it in a email, but its easier this way =P  
Yes, I'm lazy too. 

Wait, there's more! 

Do you get notified of reviews right away, and then they take up to 24 hours to appear on the site, or do you have to wait 24 hours before you get it?  
Uh, confusing? Gomen.  
If you have the time to answer any of these questions, please put the answer in a review, or e-mail me at: kalika_death@yahoo.com.sg 

Really sorry for the extremely long author's note, but please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  
  
-velvetiine 


	2. Two girls in Tomoeda

I apologise for the long delay, but I've got heaps of homework. =P Gomen nasai!  
  
*hides from rotten vegetables behind piles of homework*  
  
um.. guys, i do have to hand this in, you know.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter? Well, I don't.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! I never thought I would get this many! ^____________^  
  
Well, okay, 5 may not be that many for you, but it is for me!  
  
I'm rambling aren't I? Gomen. ^__^  
  
And finally, the first chappie!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Two girls in Tomoeda High uniforms walked alongside each other, one with emerald eyes, the other with amythyst.  
  
After Syaoran left, Eriol soon followed, as he had "other business to attend to". Sakura had tried to be happy, but failed without her little wolf, and after 6 months with no contact from him, she sunk into depression.   
  
Her eyes lost their cheerful sparkle and took on a dull, hollow tone instead. The merry laugh that used to be so often heard seemed to be gone forever.   
  
Where Sakura was, others used to be happy. This display of pure innocence and joy caused others to forget their troubles. But now that she had changed, she still had the same influence on people, and when they saw her woeful face, they too felt sad. The once happy town of Tomoeda was filled with sorrow.  
  
Sakura knew this, and as she did not want others to be unhappy, she put on an act, prentending to be as genki as she could. It worked on most people, and only a few knew that she was feeling very much the opposite. These few were her family, her guardians, and her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"Same dream again, ne?" she asked softly.  
  
"Un..." Sakura nodded slightly. "I find him, and he tells me he doesn't love me anymore." she continued, biting back tears.  
  
"Sakura, you know Syaoran-kun would never stop loving you, just as you would never stop loving him." Tomoyo said firmly. They had stopped walking.  
  
"I do know that, but if only I could hear from him just once." Sakura said."And I know the Elders are stopping him from contacting me, and all, demo... demo I just miss him so much!" she confessed, leaning against her best friend, and crying on her shoulder.  
  
"Daijoubu, Sakura. It'll all turn out alright." Tomoyo whispered comfortingly, trying to calm her dear friend. Slowly, her sobs faded.  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo."she said, smiling. A true smile, unlike those she used at school. The amythyst-eyed girl shook her head, her purple-grey locks swaying slightly.  
  
"I am glad to help my friends. A smile from you is good enough thanks." Sakura nodded, knowing a smile from herself was rare.  
  
"You miss someone too, ne?"her smile turned mischievous."A certain blue haired boy?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed at the mention of him.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had confessed thier love for each other before he left, a hard task, but the reward of knowing he returned her feelings was worth it.  
  
"You miss kissing him, ne?" Sakura continued, wondering what Tomoyo's respponse would be.  
  
To her suprise, and amusement, Tomoyo, lost in her dream world, nodded, and continued to daydream. To have him close to her, running her fingers through his hair, to feel his lips against hers...  
  
Until she realized what Sakura had just said. Her blush deepened.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura giggled lightly."Catch me if you can!" she said, and ran towards her house, Tomoyo behind her, smiling.  
  
'I'm glad you're happy, Sakura.' she thought, hoping they would see both boys soon, somehow...  
  
* ---------------------------------  
  
When they reached Sakura's house, she went to the door.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow." Sakura said.  
  
"Un. I'll teleport back to my house."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's how you unbinded your magic, right? That thing you miss doing?"  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo replied, a light blush colouring her cheeks.  
  
--------- Flashback --------- Tomoyo and Eriol are sitting on two swings. A moon hangs in the dark sky.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Tomoyo-san?"  
  
"Sure." she replied calmly. Another girl would have said 'What? Now?' or 'Are you insane?', but this wasn't just any girl. This was Daidouji Tomoyo.   
  
She held his hand, and he slipped an arm around her waist. They danced to the music of the night. She looked up into his sapphire eyes, and they slowed to a stop. Her heart beat quickened. He looked lovingly back at her, and bent his head. Their lips met.  
  
A bright purple light lit up the clearing. When it faded, purple mist swirling around a lavender staff came into view. It reached to two inches above her head, and a pattern ran down the side. They parted, and Tomoyo looked at it, then took it, and the mist dissapated. It shrank into a key on a chain, which she put around her neck.  
  
"Did you know?" she asked, her voice soft.  
  
"Hai." She looked down. "But that's not why I did that."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
They had thenconfessed their love, and Eriol explained that her magic would be uncovered when she found her soulmate, and they came together. Tomoyo had trained with Sakura and Eriol, and was now almost as strong as Eriol himself.  
  
"Well, I should be going." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ja ne, Tomoyo."   
  
"Ja ne." Tomoyo smiled. A lavender glow surrounded her, and she vanished.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
That's right! Tomoyo has magic! So does Meiling.  
  
*Now, I am extremely pissed, because the rest of the chapter after this point got wiped out when my yahoo messenger crashed. Off I go to rewrite it. Isnt' that just so fun?  
  
I was planning to do a longer chapter, but the next one has a different format, so it's easier if I split them up.  
  
Or, I could just smash them together.  
  
I'm obviously going to do SS and ET, and I'm probably going to do HG, RH, and I'll stick Meilin with an OC.  
  
eheh, this has actually been on my hardrive for a while, because, well... i don't exactly have a reason for it...  
  
ehehehe.... please don't kill me.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are not using -chan for each other because they've gotten closer, and i thought it was kinda weird to use -chan for 14 year olds.   
  
and there's something wrong with the spacing. it won't go to the next line unless you leave a line. so either have really spaced out stuff, or really squished, hard to read stuff.  
  
Well, yeah. Thanks for reading!  
  
Please please please review!  
  
-velvetiine 


End file.
